1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cotter or a locking or latching pin, and more particularly to a cotter having an indicator or warning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, such as tilting inversion exercisers or spinal straightening exercisers have been developed and comprise an exercise table pivotally or rotatably supported on a base, and an ankle holder or a fastening frame attached to the exercise table to secure the ankle portions of the feet of the users to the exercise table.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,660 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 to Teeter disclose two of the typical tilting inversion exercisers or spinal straightening exercisers each including an ankle holder or a fastening frame attached to the exercise table to secure the ankle portions of the feet of the users to the exercise table.
In addition, the exercise table further includes an extension extendible and adjustable relative to the exercise table, to fit users of different heights. The typical tilting inversion exercisers or spinal straightening exercisers thus include a number of members or elements that are required to be secured or latched together with a number of cotters.
While exercising with the typical tilting inversion exercisers or spinal straightening exercisers, the users may be elevated and rotated relative to the base, and it will be safer for the users to operate the exercisers if the user takes care to make sure the pin is secured in a hole before inverting.
The typical cotters are simply provided to latch the members or elements together. However, the users may not make sure or may not verify whether the typical cotters have been completely engaged through the members or elements or not, and thus may not make sure whether the members or elements have been safely latched and secured together by the cotters or not. The new cotter will help the user to more easily verify that they are clamped securely.
The above paragraphs are provided to show that the typical exercisers may not be as clearly verified whether they have been safely latched and secured together by the cotters or not. The advantage of the invention will be described hereinafter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cotters.